You Loved Eve, So Will You Love Me?
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Teito knows that he's Eve's reincarnation, for when he was born, he knew about Eve's past life. He also knows he holds the Eye of Mikhael. After the Begleiter Exam, he became the begleiter for The Cheif of Staff, Ayanami. Teito had already forgiven Verloren for everything. But how will Ayanami react when his new begleiter resembles Eve too much? (Sorry, I suck at summaries) HAITUS
1. Kapitel I:The Start of Everything

**Kapitel 1**

**The Start of Everything**

* * *

**Regular POV:**

"Ah, I'm so tired..." Mikage yawned. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"I did, but I'm still a bit tired." Teito stated while rubbing his eyes.

Today was the graduation exam. Teito and Mikage stood side by side comfortably in silence. The blond boy yawned as the teacher explained the requirements of passing.

"To pass, you will need to kill your target. You will fail if you fail to overpower your target, abandon you comrades, or die." Shigure-sensei said.

Teito and Mikage made their way towards their team. They entered a glass dome through a door. As soon as they entered the door closed itself and locked.

"Why do I have to be in the same team with a sklave? Shuuri announced. "He will only hold us back from graduating."

"Just ignore them Teito. I'm sure that bastard is all talk," Mikage reasured the brunette.

"Hn," Teito said with a slight frown.

"Since this is different from practice, you may go all out. Remember that if you don't kill the target, the target will kill you. We provided some weapons just in case." Shigure-sensei advised. As soon as he finished talking, a gate was released.

"Everytime I kill one of you ants, my jail time is decreased," the troll said as he walked out.

Everyone was cowering in fear seeing how menacing their target was. Everyone except Teito. He crossed his arms around his body with his eyes closed. He had already stopped listening to the teacher as soon as he said "you may go all out".

He slowly licked his lips in ecstacy. His heart rate was steadily beating faster with every second. The brunette smiled.

**Outside:**

Everyone outside the dome bowed. Miroku turned around. "Greetings Ayanami. I take it that you wanted to take a look at the students?" Miroku asked.

"I heard that one student was exceptional and I had to see it for myself." The man replied.

Miroku laughed. "I guess your talking about my favorite student, Teito Klein. He is inside the dome right now fighting the criminal. Shall we take a look?"

Miroku and Ayanami both walked towards the dome, only to see Shuuri Oak begging for help.

"Disgusting," the lavander eyed man said.

"During battle, it does not matter what your status is," the old man replied.

"So, what's so special about Teito Klein that he's your favorite? Does he have some sort of special ability?" Ayanami replied.

All the Black Hawks were standing behind Ayanami watching every single movement within the dome.

**Inside:**

The troll had already started his attack. He knocked out half of the students already. Shuuri ran towards the wall and started pounding it.

"Someone... anyone... help us! He's going to kill us!" He begged. He looked so disgraceful.

From the inside, you could see a man with white hair and lavander eyes glare in disgust.

The troll was about to punch Shuuri when all of a sudden, someone's zaiphon lashed out.

"Argh! M-my fingers!" He yelled. He turned over to Teito. "L-look at what you did to me boy!" His voice was full of anger.

Teito, with an unchanging face, licked his lips. "Sorry, I missed."

The brunette grabbed a sword and used it as a conducter for his zaiphon. He cut off the troll's fingers in a split second. Teito looked at Mikage and nodded. The blonde, nodding back, stepped away from the target while dragging the shocked Oak away from harm.

Teito looked around. No one was in his way. Mikage was in a safe place and so was the stupid Oak. 'It's been such a long time' he thought to himself.

**Teito's POV:**

I looked around and saw no one was in my way. I gripped my sword tighter.

'It's been such a long time' I thought.

I faced the troll and licked my lips. At this, everyone was blushing.

"Shall we begin?" I asked.

"You're going to pay for this!" With that, the troll ran towards me.

With a swift movement, I jumped over him and landed behind him.

"Someone's being naughty, I guess you need a little bit of punishment," I began.

I ran up to him and stabbed the middle of his right shoulder. He screamed in pain as I pushed it in, and pulled it out. He fell over as I ripped his arm off with my zaiphon. Blood was splattered all over my uniform and glove.

"Such a pretty color. Your blood is so pretty despite you being so ugly on the inside and out." I started. By then, he was begging for me to spare him. But of coarse, that was fake. The moment I averted my eyes, he grabbed my body with his arm and tried to squeeze me to death.

"I guess someone hasn't learned their lesson, have they?" I say mockingly and I let go of my sword. I pull a dagger hidden within my uniform and stab his hand twice. He lets go and starts coughing up blood.

"Nee, Teito, isn't that enough?" Mikage suggested.

I glared at him and smiled. "He hasn't learned his lesson yet..."

The troll, fallen on the ground, already lost conciousness. I slap his face. He still doesn't seem to wake up. I grab the sword and slowly run it across his face. Ever so slowly, I cut off his ear with the simplest of movements. He wakes up instantly and agonizes in pain. He starts crying hysterically,begging for mercy. I run my hand across his eye, wiping away his tears in the process.

I give him a faint smile as I slowly gouge out his eyes with my fingers. Both his eyes are in my hand as he screams in pain. I use my sword and stab his neck. He can no longer see, nor can he speak.

I jump ontop of his stomach and pull my dagger out once more, leaving the sword lodged into his throat. I can see him agonizing in pain as I thrust the dagger into his stomach, leaving a wide hole. I grab his intestines and slowly rip them out. By the time they are all out, he was unconcious.

**Normal POV:**

Everyone in the room shuddered. Was this really the sklave they all knew?

The brunette's uniform and glove were all stained with blood. Having noticed this, he brought his hand to his face and licked the bloodstained glove seductively. This action made everyone inside and outside the dome blush madly. All except The Chief of Staff, Ayanami.

**Ayanami's POV:**

**Outside:**

"What's so special about Teito Klein?" I asked.

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself. Teito is the brunette with emerald eyes." Miroku stated.

I looked inside the dome and spotted Teito Klein. *Ba-dump* *Ba-dump* 'Eve...' I thought to myself. No, it couldn't be her. I know that because I kileed her with my own hands. But their resemblance... His silky untouched tan skin, pure of imperfections. His deep aluring eyes pulling everyone within grasp in. His brown silky hair and cute face. Curves that should only be on a girl (AN: He does not have any breasts like Eve though -_-). He looked so much like... _her_.

But he was different. I don't know why, but he just seemed too different to be her.

"Aya-tan, is something wrong?" Hyuuga asked.

I glare at him and he backs off. I stare at Teito Klein. I see him thrust the dagger and rip out the enemy's intestines. He throws it to the side with an unchanging face. I look at the target. He was unconcious. He was missing his right arm, insides, and his eyes were on the ground. Looking at the students, I could see fear in their eyes. I'm guessing that Teito Klein did not act like this during school...

I could hear the brunette speaking.

"Your not as fun as I thought you were. Shall we end this?" the brunette asked innocently.

He lashed his zaiphon around the criminal's neck. The target was clawing at his throat trying to save himself, though, he knew it was futile.

I could see Teito Klein's clothes. He wasn't even sweating , but most of his clothes were bloodstained. He brought his hand to his face and slowly licked the blood off in ecstacy with an erotic blushing face.

"Hn~" the brunette moaned. I could see everyone blushing madly.

"Ayanami, I think you should go interupt their exam. I think this might end badly," Miroku stated.

"Yes," I said.

I walked towards the door and unleashed my zaiphon towards the criminals neck.

**Normal POV:**

As soon as the targets head was ripped off by Ayanami's zaiphon, the room went silent. Teito turned around and looked at Ayanami.

The brunette's eyes widened, but quickly reverted back to normal. '_I've finally found you..._' he wispered to himself. He glared at the lavander eyed man. The man blinked feeling the imense killing intent that was directed towards him.

"You. Stole. My. Prey." the brunette noted.

Ayanami, feeling the blood lust in the air, replied, "I was asked to interupt this by Miroku-sama."

Teito turned around and faced Mikage. "Hmph!"

The blonde left the cowaring Oak and ran towards Teito.

"Congradulations, we passed," he said as he patted Teito's head.

"Hn," was all he said. "I'm tired, can we go back now?"

"Whatever you say, _my lady_," the blonde spoke.

"Don't call me my lady, I'm a guy. O_r... do you want proof?_" joked as they walked pass Ayanami.

That sentence made everyone blush.

"Sorry, but, I already know your a guy." Mikage said.

"Whatever," Teito pouted.

This time, the brunette gave a genuine smile. Not a blood stained smile, but a genuine smile that could make anyone fall for him. Though, it quickly dissapeared as he walked out the door.

**Ayanami's POV:**

**Later that Night:**

"So Ayanami, what do you think about Teito Klein? I was thinking of making him your begleiter," Miroku stated.

"He seems a little... stranger and more violent than most students," I begin.

"Well, he normally isn't like that. His past is what led him to being like this. Though, he is only like this occasionaly. Most of the time, he is an awkward, kind, and friendly boy. He will be able to do his own share of work and keep up with the rest of the black hawks. And do you want to know a secret?" Miroku added.

"Hmm?" I wonder what his great secret could be.

"He is actually the Raggs heir. His real name is Wahrheit Taishe Raggs, the prince of the Raggs Kingdom. Though he survived the war, he was made into a slave. I adopted him and sent him to this school." Miroku explained.

I just stared at him with an unchanging face. "I see, is that why you wanted him to be my begleiter?"

"Yes, and because I'm sure he will help you with your work." he noted. "He holds the eye of Mikhael and does know how to use it, just incase you need to know. You are excused now."

I walk through the silent hallway and smirked. "What an interesting person. Teito Klein, who are you exactly?" I think to myself.

* * *

AN: This is my first 07-Ghost Fanfiction. How do you think? No flames please~ If you have any suggestions, then I will gladly try to use them.


	2. Kapitel II: The New Addition

**Kapitel II**

**The New Addition**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Ayanami, meet your new begleiter, Teito Klein." Miroku spoke. He gestured the brunette towards Ayanami. As the small boy moved, he eyed Ayanami from head to toe.

"Yes?" Ayanami asked the boy.

"_Nothing_," Teito stated in a innocent voice that would've made anyone have a nosebleed.

"My name is Teito Klein, your new begleiter. Please treat me kindly." Teito politely began as he bowed.

"Teito Klein, you are to report to my office at 8:00 am tomorrow. Be sure to be prepared." With that, the lavander eyed man walked away through the silent halls.

'After all the things we've been through... I can't believe you've forgoten about me...' the brunette thought to himself.

**7:58 am in Ayanami's Office:**

"Aya-tan~ I heard you will be getting a new begleiter today, right?" Hyuuga asked as he pulled his caramel apple out of his mouth.

Ayanami sighed. "Don't call me Aya-tan and yes, I will be having a new begleiter today."

"Isn't he already late though? We always meet at 7:30 but it's already 7:58." Kuroyuri asked as he woke up.

"Ahh, good morning Kuroyuri," Haruse smiled.

"Your new begleiter will be officially VERY late in ten seconds. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1-" The moment Hyuuga almost said 1, the door opened with a small click.

The brunette entered the door ever so quietly and stood infront of Ayanami.

"Good morning, Ayanami-sama. Am I late?" Teito asked.

All the Black Hawks were suprised to find this _little_ boy infront of them as Ayanami's new begleiter.

Teito turned and faced the Black Hawks. "What's wrong? You've looked like you've seen a ghost... Was I late?"

Kuroyuri said, "well, actually, you are 30 minutes late. You were supposed to be here at 7:30."

Teito turned and looked at Ayanami, who was stamping papers. He turned back reassuring the rest of the Black Hawks. "Ayanami-sama told me to come at _exactly_ 8:00 am, so I came at exactly 8:00. Is that a problem?"

"N-no" everyone responded at once while sweatdropping.

"Here is your share of paper work. Your desk is right there. Finish this all. If you do not finish these in under 1 hour, you will be punished."  
Hyuuga sweatdropped and talked into Ayanami's ear. "Are you sure? This is his first time being a begleiter so shouldn't you go easy on him?"

Ayanami sighed. "I am just testing his skills as a begleiter. If he does not meet the requirements, he will be punished."

Hyuuga backed off and stared at the rest of the Black Hawks. Now, everyone was looking at Teito.

Only 10 minutes into his hour timelimit, he had already finished half of the stacks. Everyone, excluding Ayanami, stared at the boy until all his paper work was finished. By the time he was finished, Hyuuga dropped his caramel apple, Konatsu passed out, Kuroyuri was long sleeping, and Haruse had a headache.

He walked up to Ayanami with his stacks of paperwork piling almost a foot over his head and plopped them onto his desk.

"Ayanami-sama, I finished them all. Did I meet the requirement?" Teito asked.

"Yes, you did it in only 25 minutes." Ayanami stated as he finished stamping his papers. "Can you get me a coffee in under 5 minutes?"

"Yes." In a heartbeat, the boy was gone.

"Man that was scary~ He wrote, proof readed, stamped, and filed all those files in under 30 minutes..." Hyuuga announced while waving his candy like a wand in the air, only earning a punch from Konatsu. Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

After 3 minutes, Teito came back with a freshly brewed coffee in his hand only to find the office in a complete mess.

In one cornor, he could see Hyuuga tied upside down while being punished by Ayanami. On the couch, he could see Kuroyuri sleeping while Haruse was trying to collect all the papers on the floor. And Konatsu was trying to put the furniture back onto their original spots, only to break them even further.

"W-what happened?! Everything's a mess! I was only gone for-" before he could finish, he heard Konatsu accidentally break Ayanami's desk.

"Everyone calm down.." he said as he could see everyone freaking out over the smallest things ever. And then... he heard Kuroyuri wake up, throw a tantrum, and cry... yes, CRY.

"Kuroyuri...!" This time, the brunette was about to explode with anger and tried to calm himself down. But alas, his efforts were useless, for the coffee spilled all over his uniform when Ayanami used his whip to frighten Hyuuga.

"That's it! Everyone, sit down on the ground now! INCLUDING you Ayanami-sama~!" Teito screamed so loud that their ears almost popped. In a flash, everyone sat down on their legs.

"Now... what happened here while I was gone?" Teito grinned evily as everyone sweatdropped. "No one's going to talk? Fine by me. We have enough time for me to play with you all." Teito looked around the room finding nothing to use.

Out of no where, the brunette brought out a whip from who knows where and lashed it out to everyone.

"Ayanami-sama, since I am not allowed to hurt/torture/interrogate you, you may continue working or watching." Teito responded after a moment of silence.

Ayanami made his way to his desk and watched as his team mates were being interrocated by his begleiter.

"Now, where shall I begin? Ahh, I know. Hyuuga..." Teito began as he ran the handle of the whip gently underneath Hyuuga's chin before lashing it out hard across his face.

"O-OW! You hit as hard as Aya-tan!" He whipped him again on the arm.

"What happened while I was gone?" Teito asked.

"Well, we had a fight..." Hyuuga responded sheepishly.

Teito's brow rose. "About what exactly?" He whipped him again across the hand.

"W-well, about how old you were and what gender you were..." the man said before backing agaginst a wall.

Teito moved closer to the wall and punched it a few centimeters away from Hyuuga's head while still smiling. The brunette's eye started twitching before he excused himself. "Excuse me while I..." he trailed off as he opened the window, jumped out, and ran towards the forest.

Everyone stared out the window as they saw and heard the new begleiter punching down trees with one hit tying to take out his anger on them. After 5 minutes, the boy returned and smiled as if nothing happened.

"Everyone~ Get outside the room _now_," saying the last word with a glare. Everyone ran outside (Ayanami just calmly walking) and Teito shut the door. Complete silence for a few seconds.

"You may come in now." the brunette assured.

The moment they walked in, everything was sparkly and new. It looked as if nothing had happened.

"Now, Ayanami-sama, you can go do your work again while I fetch you another coffee. Would anyone like anything?" the brunette smiled gently, which in turn creeped everyong out.

"N-nothing!" everbody said at once.

And then, he was gone. Everyone sweatdropped and hurried back to their seat. After a few moments, Teito came back with a freshly brewed coffee and set it ontop of his superior's desk.

He placed a cup of coffee and some candies on top on Hyuuga's desk, a full strawberry cake with 'blue sauce' onto the table where Kuroyuri was at, a new punching bag near Konatsu's desk, and a story book for Haruse.

All the Black Hawks looked atthe brunette.

"Umm... sorry I got these for you guys without asking. I just thought you'd need them since Hyuuga-sama has been practicing late at night, Kuroyuri-sama's blood sugar was low, Konatsu looked like he need at least one, and just incase Haruse needed to read Kuroyuri-sama something..." the green eyed brunette responded.

Hyuuga raised his had slowly. "Well, how did you know we needed this?"

Teito's brow raised in confusion. "I can tell just by looking at someone."

Now, Teito's full attention was on Ayanami.

"So... how does it taste?" he asked the pokerfaced man.

His superior took a sip and his eyes widened. "It tastes... _good_?" the man replied.

All the Black Hawks gasped. "B-but, Aya-tan! You said my coffee tasted horrible!" Hyuuga wined.

"Hyuuga-sama, I think that you made his too sweet." the green eyed boy stated.

"Well, I just thought that if I liked mine sweet, then he will too..." Hyuuga stuttered.

"Just saying, but Ayanami-sama loves bitter coffee. Keep that in mind." Teito announced.

'How did he know I like bitter coffee? only _she_ knows!' Ayanami thought to himself.

* * *

"Anyway, how does the cake taste Kuroyuri-sama?" the brunette eyed the smaller boy (In this fanfiction, Kuroyuri is a guy XD).

"It tastes great! And stop calling me -sama, just call me Kuroyuri," the smaller boy pleaded.

"Alright Kuroyuri," Teito said while smiling. "Hyuuga, how is the coffee, did I make it too sweet?"

"It tastes so good~!" said man answered.

"And Konatsu?"

"When I get angry at Hyuuga, I can finally hit something other than him~" the blonde stated bluntly.

"Haruse, how about the story-" Before he could finish, he saw Haruse sleeping with Kuroyuri eating cake in his lap.

* * *

As all was going well, Teito noticed something he should've notice a while ago.

"EEEEEK!" Teito shrieked loud enough to be heard in the next building.

All the Black Hawks went into battle mode. Though, Ayanami was just staring with his eyes wide open.

"What's wrong?" Hyuuga and Kuroyuri asked in sync.

"M-my uniform is covered with the coffee I spilled before... And I don't have a spare..." the brunette stuttered on the verge of fainting.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can get you a new one... I hope," Konatsu assured.

"Well, you see, Miroku-sama said that I have to wait until tomorrow until I get the rest of my uniforms. And since I kinda don't fit the other sizes (Kuroyuri's size is XXXS and Teito just has unique body measurements), Miroku-sama told me to wait for the rest." Teito spat out.

"Here, where this," Hyuuga said while handing him a shirt. But then, a grin came across his face. "Wanna play a game?"

"What game?" the tan figure asked with confusion.

"The rules are that we can ask any question about you, and no matter what it is, you have to answer them." Hyuuga suggested as he pointed towards the boy.

"Sure..."

**In A Huge Random Abandoned Room:**

**Teito's POV:**

I was sitting in a chair with everyone around me.

"What is your gender?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Male. Always has been, always will be." I answered.

Everyone gasped, for I look so much like a girl.

Hyuuga stood up and stared at my body and face. "How old are you and what are you eating everyday?

"I am 15 years old. I eat regular food and pills," I say in a monotone voice.

Hyuuga, staring at me in shock, gave me a candied apple, patted my head, and sat down.

"Where did you come from, how where you raised, and how was your military life?" Konatsu asked me.

"_Do you really want to hear this?_" I say in a seductive whisper.

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Prepare yourselves then. I will make this short and not go into details" I started.

I continued."I was born in the Raggs Kingdom and raised in the orphanage. After the war, I was found in the snow and made into a sklave. They branded me and trained me until I was bought and raised by Miroku-sama until now. During school, people shunned me except for my one and only friend, Mikage. Now, I am Ayanami-sama's Begleiter."

... Silence.

I'm guessing that tey didn't expect me to be a part of the Raggs Kingdom.

"Next question," I snap at them, eager to get some new clothes.

"What is your name?" Konatsu asked.

"I have 3 different names," I explain.

"Name them all?" the blonde asked.

"I can only say two of them. The third one is a secret." The last word I say, I stare at Ayanami.

"My name that you all will know me as is Teito Klein. My second name no one is alowed to use or even mention is... _Wahrhiet Taishe Raggs_" I mummbled.

Everyone litterally froze, except, Ayanami.

"I already knew that Teito Klein." Ayanami answered while everyone stared at him.

"Krom didn't have a kid, did he?" Hyuuga asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. But if he says that he is the Raggs' prince, then so be it." the pokerfaced man answered.

I fake a cough to interrupt those two. "Can I have my clothes now? This is getting sticky."

"Ah, sure thing." Hyuuga answered. He handed me a large shirt.

"Sorry, but this is probably the only thing I have that MIGHT fit you," the man noted.

"Well, it's better than nothing. You don't mind if I change here, do you?" I ask.

"Nah, since we're all guys, it's fine." Kuroyuri mentioned.

**Regular POV:**

The brunette quickly stripped off his shirt. He threw his stained shirt to the ground and pulled the blouse over his head. He took off his pants and neatly folded both garments and tucked them away.

'Wow, his skin is really smooth, just like a girl's skin' all the Black Hawks thought.

After Teito was done changing, he stood up slowly. The shirt reached all the way to his mid thigh and was so baggy it showed a little shoulder.

"Say, Hyuuga, is that my-" Ayanami asked before he was rudely interrupted by Hyuuga.

"Well, my shirts are all the way in my room, and I just happen to see your shirt lying around. So I just gave him your shirt to wear.

...

Ayanami is glaring daggers at Hyuuga. And Hyuuga is just smiling like a stupid idiot.

I try to break the ice. "Is anyone hungry? Why don't we go eat lunch?" I suggest while smiling.

"Sure~" Hyuuga giggled.

"Can you make some cakes for me? That strawberry cake was really good!" Kuroyuri mentioned.

"Hn." Ayanami answered.

"Okay." Konatsu and Haruse stated in sync as they smiled.

"Okay then, let's go to my room. I have my own kitchen." Teito chuckled.

"Yay, field trip to Teito's room~" Kuroyuri yelled.

"Yay~" Hyuua shreaked as he pulled some candies out and ate them.

* * *

**Teito's Room:**

Teito and the rest of the Black Hawks walked through the silent hall. Only the echo of their footsteps could be heard. And of coarse, Teito was still in a shirt that barely covered his butt.

They reached the end of the building and looked at a door.

Teito turned around. "This is my room. Try, TRY, not to mess it up."

'He said "try" twice...' everyone thought as the sweat dropped.

Teito unlocked the door. He walked in, gesturing the rest to come in as well.

His room was quite large, consisting of 5 rooms including his own kitchen.

"All of you can wait here while I get dressed into something... proper." Teito shrugged.

As soon as he left the room, the Black Hawks signed in relief.

"Wow, I didn't think his room was so BIG~" Hyuuga yelled. He wandered around the kitchen looking at some of the knives.

"I was just thinking that! I wanna go see his bedroom," the pink haired boy grinned as he skipped towards the bedroom.

Ayanami just stared at his paper work. "I need to go now. I will be doing if anybody needs me," the tall man stated as he walked out.

"I'll tell Teito for you" Haruse approved.

"Hyuuga! Don't touch other people's knives!" Konatsu screamed as he ran towards his superior and choked him.

"W-wait!" Hyuuga choked out as the knife flew out of his hands, almost about to hit the wall.

Then, a certain brunette suddenly came out from nowhere and caught the knife using his fingers. Gracefully, he lowered it gently and set it on the table.

* * *

**Black Hawk's POV:**

'Wow, he looks so cute...' all the Black Hawks thought.

The brunette came out with a black long sleeved shirt that loosely, yet comfortably, hugged his body. It dropped down to a little below his hip. Ontop of that, he wore a black hoodie with a hood that somewhat resembled cat ears. Below, he wore black shorty shorts (as short as shorts could get on guys) complemented by black thigh high socks (no shoes on since it was inside). Around his neck was a choker with a cross in the middle. If they din't know better, they would think he was an absolutely cute girl.

**Normal POV:**

Teito came out with Kuroyuri hugging his waist. He saw that everyone was looking at him with their mouths open.

"What?" was all he had to say with his head tilted a bit that made everyone in the room, except Kuroyuri, hold their noses and supress the blood.

"N-nothing," they sheepishly said.

"Where's Ayanami-sama?" the confused boy asked.

"He left to go do more paperwork." Haruse spat out all of a sudden.

"... Let's eat dinner than?" Teito suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" The boy questioned.

Everyone huddled together and after a few moments, they yelled out in sync. "Spagghetti!"

As Teito began cooking, everyone was doing their own little things. Hyuuga admiring Teito's knives. Konatsu at Teito's neatness. Kuroyuri at the brunette's bedroom. And Haruse reading all the history books on the shelf.

"Lunch is ready to be served." the boy yelled, frightening everyone within the rooms.

Everyone sat down around the table as Teito set the plates down.

"This is really good!" the pink haired boy complemented.

"Way better than what I can make~" Hyuuga grinned.

The others shook their heads in approval.

After everyone finished eating, Kuroyuri asked a question that changed everyone's thoughts about Teito.

"Teito, can I call you Okasan?" the boy in the eye patch asked.

"Heh?"

"Umm, you do know that Teito is a boy, right?" Haruse scolded slightly.

"Well, he is so good at cookking, cleaning, and everything a girl should be good at... " He turned to the brunette. "So... I can't?"

"Sure?" the boy said in confusion.

"Then, can I call you Tei-tan?" Hyuuga mentioned as he quickly slipped into the conversation.

"Call me what ever you want. And Hyuuga, come here." Teito said as he motioned the man towards himself after he had washed all the dishes.

"Yes, Tei-tan?"

The boy slowly brought his hands to the man's cheeks.

"Hold still." Teito warned.

He slowly used his zaiphon and healed his superior's injuries.

Hyuuga's brow rose in curiousity.

"I healed your wounds from the time Ayanami-sama and I were...whipping you," the green eyed boy stated in guilt.

"Ahh, don't worry about my injuries, they always happen," Hyuuga waved him off.

All the boy did was smile and give the older man a small peck on the cheek.

The older man slightly blushed as the boy went back to the couch, his gaze still on the delicate boy.

* * *

AN: Ahh! Don't worry about the Teito X Hyuuga part. I will still make this a AyaTei Fanfiction unless all of you want to vote on it XD

Sorry this chapte might be really long and kinda suckish, but this is my first Fanfiction so please... no flames~!


	3. Kapitel III: Anything For You

**Kapitel III**

**Anything For You**

* * *

**2 Months After Joining the Black Hawks:**

**Teito's POV:**

"Hyuuga! That was my cake! Give me it back!" a certain boy with pink hair yelled while waving his fist in the air.

"T ma cae dat Tei-an mad or e! (It's my cake that Tei-tan made for me!)" Hyuuga noted as he stuffed the entire dessert into his mouth.

"Okasan~ Tell Hyuuga that the cake you made was MINE." Kuroyuri pouted as he sat on my lap.

I laughed nerviously and ruffled my fingers through his hair. How soft and velvet like it felt.

"Don't worry, I can always make another one," I mummbled.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you bake anything before, except for that one time we have spagghetti together with everyone." Hyuuga explained as he ate the last of the cake, in which, Kuroyuri grabbed a knife, and chased him around the office.

"Well, when I make cakes..." I left the sentence unfinished.

"You?" Konatsu gestured me to finish the sentence using his hands.

I gave a cold glare which, after a few moments, faded into a small smile. I held up one finger to my mouth. "That's a s-e-c-r-e-t~"

At this, he blushed at least 3 different shades of red. I could feel Ayanami's stare hitting my back.

I turned around. "Do you need anything?" I asked the pokerfaced man.

"Yes, Teito Klein, I need you to do all the piles of paperwork in the corner over there for the idiot." Ayanami stated bluntly.

I turned around saw the large stack of paperwork left unfinished by the idiot, Hyuuga.

"... The stack is almost as big as me." I stared at Hyuuga who smiled nerviously, for he sensed my killing intent.

"Hyuuga... how many times have I told you to finish your files?" I grinned and glared at the same time, sending shivers down the man's back.

"Uh, I can expla-" Before he could finish, I put a finger over his lips.

"_How about we play a game_?" I said ever-so-innocently with my head slightly tilted. The lieutenant sweatdropped, for he knew I loved playing games. He also knew that I was a complete sadist and whenever I use _that_ voice, it had to be obeyed, no matter what.

Hyuuga gulped slightly. "Okay?"

"The game is this. I can finish all your paper work in under an hour, then I win. If I don't, then I lose." I explained to the confused lieutenant.

"And if I win?" he asked. Now everyone was staring at us, including Ayanami.

"I will do_ whatever_ you want for the _entire_ week." When I ended the sentence, Hyuuga froze. Litterally shocked that I would make such a deal.

"And if you win?" he said, clearing his throat.

I leaned closer to his ear and whispered a few words. His eyes widened, but quickly reverted back to normal. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Ready, set, Go!" Konatsu pointed towards me as he clicked the timer. Now, everyone was waiting to see how'd I do against the pile of papers.

40 MINUTES LATER:

I wrote, proof read, stamped, and filed every thing away until there was nothing left.

"When it comes to working in the office, Teito is only second to Aya-tan..." Hyuuga shrugged.

"Nee, Hyuuga, if Okasan won, then what would he get?" Kuroyuri asked, knowing that whatever the brunette betted, it would always be sadistic and maybe perverted.

Hyuuga waved his hand and sat on the couch. He patted his lap motioning Teito to sit. Teito, moving very slowly jut to tease, sat down on his superiors lap.

Everyone gasped. Hyuuga has never let anybody sit in his lap, nor has he ever done so himself.

"Was that what you had to do?" Haruse asked.

"Well, Tei-tan said that if he won, he would get to sit in my lap when ever he wanted to." Hyuuga explained.

"Yup~" Teito purred into his ear, making him jump a bit.

... Everyone froze. Now everyone officially knew, Teito was a sadictic and sometimes perverted kid.

* * *

**Later That Day:**

"Ayanami-sama, I have a question." a certain brunette asked.

"Yes?" Ayanami replied.

"Ayanami-sama, can I call you Ayanami?"Teito asked.

"..." Ayanami was silent while massaging his temple. "Why would you want to?"

"Well because, can't we be friends?" the boy asked sweetly. A little bit to sweetly.

FLASHBACK:  
"Verloren, can we be friends?" Eve asked.

"Why? I am only a creation made by your father." Verloren answed plainly.

"Well, because I want to be your friend? What's wrong with wanting to be friends?" she announced.

Verloren thought for a while and let out a sịch And very slowly, he let a slight grin escape his usual pokerfaced expression.

"Sure."

END OF FLASH BACK

'You really do look like Eve...' he thought to himself. Accidentally, he let out a 'yes.'

"Yay~" the brunette pranced around the office.

**Later That Night:**

**Ayanami's POV:**

"Nee, Aya-tan..." Hyuuga asked mẹ

"Yes?" I said without looking up.

"Why is Tei-tan..."

"Sitting on your lap?" Kuroyuri finished as he pointed at the boy in my lap.

Teito was sleeping in my lap with a relaxed expression until he woke up from all the noise.

"I stood up, walked to Ayanami, and just sat onto his lap. He didn't seem to mind and I was so tired, so I accidentally fell asleep in the process." the small boy snapped.

"I guess you still need you naps, since, you're still a _little_ kid." Hyuuga teased the poor boy.

"I'm 15 and NOT a little kid. I'm just tired." The boy yawned again.

He looks really cute when he is sleeping. I want to hug him really tightly right now...

He yawned again and rubbed his eyes. Then he spoke out.

"I'm so tired..." Teito purred.

"Tei-tan, do you want to go back to sleep?" Hyuuga coaxed as he poked the small boy's cheek with a lollipop, as to which the poor boy slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"Can I?" He asked innocently.

"Sure you can~" Hyuuga announced.

The smaller brunette raised his arms into the air. Hyuuga grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him upwards into a standing position.

"Hn. Carry me?" Teito asked with his head tilted.

Hyuuga shrugged as he picked the boy up and carried him princess-style towards the couch. Laying him down, he left to find more candy.

Hyuuga and Teito had gotten really close over the last 2 months. It started with a side conversation on why they liked knives so much that made me even shudder. Then, they started making bets, and of coarse, Teito winning most of them. Then, they made their way to even helping eachother out with: work, training, sadistic torture, cooking, and even candy business. Sometimes, when Teito got nightmares, he would make Hyuuga stay by his side until he fell asleep again.

The boy waved his finger at Kuroyuri. He then ran across the room from Haruse's grasp next to the couch. The brunette whispered a few words into his ear. The pink haired boy ran over to mẹ

"Ayanami, Oka-san need's you really quickly. Can you please come?" he asked me. "And if you're going to ask why he isn't talking face to face right now, it's because Oka-san is really tired."

Before I could answer, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his 'oka-san'.

"What do you need me for, Teito?" I asked curiously.

"I saw your desk. You've already finished all your paperwork and filed them away. Hyuuga is off finding more candy for me like I asked him to. Konatsu is sharpening his and Hyuuga's swords. And Haruse is reading Kuroyuri a really long picture book. You can't make any excuses, alright?"The boy said in a slightly slurred sentence.

I gulped. Everytime this boy needed me for something and marked down all my areas I had excuses on, he meant business. I could always refuse him, but something in his deep emerald eyes and his beautiful voice always drew me to him. Soon, I found that his voice was hard to resist.

"What do you need?" I mummbled slowly, still trying to keep my pokerface.

"I can't go to sleep without my pillow. Can you please help me?" He asked me.

"Can't you just get a pillow and go to sleep?" I said trying to hold back my urge to grab the kid and squeeze all the cuteness out of him.

"No. I can only sleep with MY pillow. Meaning there is only one pillow that I must have to go to sleep. With out it, I could spend days awake." he snapped back.

"Then what do you want me fo-" Before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down to a sitting position on the couch.

"I want to rest my head on you lap~" he wined as he đi so.

Usually, I'd feel some what disturbed, but with him, I felt a form of joy. I'm happy to be of some use to the boy for some unknown reason.

Me and Teito have gotten pretty close, too. I call him Teito, and he calls me Ayanami. Sometimes, when he has issues, he comes to me and talks them out. It happened a few times too when he asks me to sleep in the same bed as him. At first, I declined. But after a few more tries, it felt sort of relieving being next to him. He kind of reminds me of Eve, though I know more than anyone, she's dead.

By now, the brunette had fallen asleep. When he was awake, he resembled a very VERY cute elementary schooler. But when he is asleep, that's a differet story. He would sometimes look sexy as his positions changed. When he is having nightmares, he wakes up and looks like a cute 2nd grader with his hair and clothes messed from waking up. And when he was calm and collected, he looked so beautiful that I swore if I looked directly at him, I would go blind.

And right now, he looks really cute. Probably another nightmare. I see him shake, sweat and breath heavily.

"F-father!..." the poor boy whimpered. I ruffled his hair with the palm of my hand. It seemed to calm him down.

"Is he having another nightmare?" Hyuuga asked as he came back with a box of cakes and candy.

I shake my head as I look at the boy. Out of all the nightmares he's had, this might've been one of the worse. He was shaking violently and sweating all over.

"I think we should get him into his might be at ease there." I stated as I picked the boy up.

"Sure Aya-tan." he responded a moment later.

We walked through the silent hallway. There weren't much people, but everyone was staring at the small boy like rabid beasts, ready to gobble him up. And of coarse, I glared at them. And if looks could kill, they would've died at least a few hundred times.

We brought Teito back to his room. We got in and, yet again, admired his neatness. I set him on the bed where Hyuuga tucked him in. As soon as he touched a certain pillow ontop of the covers, he settled down and his face calmed down.

So he really wasn't lying about the pillow thing...

"Yay~ Tei-tan got more knives~" He ran towards the cabinet, leaving us both alone.

"You really do resemble Eve," I whispered to myself as I stroked his face. "I wish I could see you again..."

Before I stood up, I looked at the boy one last time. I stared at his delicate pure skin. His woman like features that made him look so cute. And his face looked so much like Eve's. Though, I know more than anyone that Eve is dead. I killed her, and that won't change. But why do I feel something welling up in my chest everytime I see this boy?

I gently stroked his forehead. I traced his lips with my fingertips. Slowly, and gently, I kissed the tip of his nose.

"Goodnight... _Teito Klein_."

* * *

**Hyuuga's POV:**

"Aya-tan, I think you should go ahead. I need to clean this up before he wakes up..." I told him.

He stared at the disaster I created in the kitchen. I accidentally slipped and fell, causing all the silverware and plates to scatter on the floor.

"You do so..." he trailed off as he walked out.

As soon as he was gone, I used my zaiphon to quickly clean up the mess. I calmly walked into Teito's room.

I stared at the boy's delicate features. His full lips looked as soft as his hair. How I wish he could be all mine...

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I saw him stir around under his covers. Patting his head, I calmed him down.

I walked out the door quietly, for if he wakes up, he would most certainly kill me.

"_Master, are you sure about this?_" Mikhael asked.

I opened my eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to see if he remembers me. If he doesn't..." I trail off.

"_Don't worry. I'm sure he will remember you, master_" he reassured.

"I hope so..." I said as I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Kapitel: Votes

AN: Hey everyone~ I will update real soon but first, I need you to vote.

1. Should Teito get raped/ harrassed somewhere in the story?

2. Should it be Ayanami and Teito? Or Hyuuga and Teito? Or maybe Teito X other?

3. Should there be a sex scene along the story?

4. Would you like me to include the three Bishops, Ouka, Hakuren, Millea Klein, Chief of Heaven, or anyone after Tieto ran away from the military into the fanfic?

5. Last but not least, should I make Teito's relationship with everyone deeper/closer/"friendlier" or leave it at this pace?

Please vote~ Or else it will be a while until I release another chapter.

Luv,

KuroYuriHime~


	5. Kapitel IV: You're Not Alone

**Kapitel IV**

**You're Not Alone**

* * *

**Teito's POV:**

"Ayanami, could you help me with something..._personal_?" I asked as I played with my fingers nerviously.

Ayanami raised his brow as he stopped filing papers. "What do you need, Teito?"

"Well..." I fumbled with my clothes. I leaned over and whispered into his ear. Immediatly, the man blushed slightly, only to be quickly replaced with his usual pokerface expression.

"... Why not have Hyuuga do it?" He asked ever so calmly.

Suddenly, a certain brunette popped out of no where with a candied apple in his mouth.

"You called?" He stated as he handed me a candy cane.

I stared at Hyuuga, and then Ayanami. "Only you can do it since I know the latter will just make things worse."

"Very well then..." he trailed off.

Hyuuga, by now, looked very confused. He stared at both of us with curiosity. He smirked.

"Tei-tan, could you do me a favor and be my model tomorrow? I need to finish a art project/sculpture for my friend." Hyuuga asked, stroking the side of my frail face with his palm, sending shivers down my back.

"Why should I? There are plenty of other models that would love to be yours," I asked as I slapped his hand away.

"Because if you do, I will give you a collection of Ayanami's secrets and photos~" he wooed.

We've spent to much time together, Hyuuga and I, that he's practically my second best friend. Though, everyone knows I have a slight fetish with blood and Ayanami.

Ayanami glanced at Hyuuga, making sure that stupid brunette saw his whip crack out of his pocket. I saw Hyuuga tense slightly and sweat drop.

I thought for a moment. "Fine, but I will only be your model once."

"Yay~ Meet me here tomorrow night in the office. Be sure to be fully awake." He instructed me as I walked off and sat on Ayanami's lap.

I glanced at the pokerfaced man. His beautiful silver locks accompanied by lavander eyes and fair pale skin. He was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly, saddness overwhems my mind. I avert my eyes and fumble with my fingers. 'When will you notice...' I think to myself.

**Later That Night:**

I walked towards Ayanami and gave him my finished reports. "Ayanami, I'm coming to your room tonight, kay?" I ask.

He waves his hand at me, _meaning a yes or I don't care_. I walked out the door and felt the man eyeing me. It felt like his stares were daggers being thrust into me at full force.

At about 9:36 pm, I decided to come to his room. I walked to his room and noticed that he had left his door unlocked.

"Ayanami, you left your door unlocked again. Someone, _like me_, can come in and rob you or worse." I say bluntly as I close and lock his door. He half walks and half drags himself out of his room.

"I was tired, sorry." he says. "Are you sleeping here again?"

I nod my head. "Yes."

He crawls back into bed while I look through his closet and find a white blouse. I've been over like this many times before so he and I know what to do. I stripped and wore his his large shirt. The sleeves pass my arm length by at least a foot and the cloth ends at my mid-thigh.

I crawl into his bed seeking what little warmth he has. "So what did you want to talk about," he asks me as I move closer.

"I've been having nightmares for a while now. Not my regular nightmares about my family, but of 'losing all of you'." I close my eyes and absorb the heat given off by Ayanami. How good it felt to have someone sleeping with you.

"All of you? You mean the Black Hawks?" Ayanami raised a brow.

"Yes. I have a dream of where you all find out about something and learn to hate and reject me. Though, I don't remember what the secret was. I've been having these nightmares for over a week now." I move so close that my face is near his collar bone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a dream. No one, including me, will leave you _Tias-" _He tried to assure me before I pushed my finger onto his lip.

"Shh. I told you not to call me that. Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs was the old me. I am now Teito Klein, and he alone." I say.

He clears his throat. "Teito, no one is going to leave you. Don't worry. Now go get some sleep."

He kisses my cheek, leaving a tingling sensation in that one spot. I pull him closer to my body. "Good night, _Aya-tan_," I tease as I can see him tense up.

I kiss his forehead and fall into a deep slumber. And I swear, I saw him smile with joy. Not a cold merciless smirk or sadistic grin, but a purely warm smile full of love and affections.

Before I comepletely black out, I find him embracing my body and whispering something into my ear. But sadly, I was to tired to hear most of it. All I heard was something that somewhat resembles "...ve...orry".

* * *

I woke up inside of Ayanami's grasp. I got up and put on my beigleter unifrom. Looking around, I found that his room was a complete mess. I cleaned cleaned it up. Looking at my watch I started cooking breakfast. 5:37 am. "Ayanami, time to wake up," I whisper into his ear as I gently nudge him awake.

He wakes up instantly to the sound of my voice. Everyday, I come to his room to wake him up and feed him.

"No. I won't get out of bed unless you change me and groom me," he pouted. He always acts like this in the morning when ever he is alone with me. Maybe he has a soft spot for me?

"Now, you're not four anymore. You are a full grown adult who happens to be the Chief of Staff's Ayanami-_sama_. _If you don't wake up now, Hyuuga will do something stupid again._" I taunt him as he stirs around.

He groaned as he got out of bed. I set the food on the table as he changed into a white baggy shirt/blouse and jeans. As we ate in silence, I found I could not take my eyes off him. It wasn't his beauty I was staring at, but his hair. His locks were so messy!

He helped me wash the dishes after we ate.

"Let's go now." He said as he put on his uniform.

"Wait, you don't plan on going to the office looking like _that_, right?" I ask him, shoving a mirror to his face.

He stares at me as if wanting me to groom him. I shrug and take a come out of my bag.

"Very well then." He takes a seat as I brush out his hair. "Done!"

We walk towards the office when a certain brunette bursts through the door, breaking it.

"Aya-tan~ Tei-tan? What are you two doing together? Did you... _do something perverted to Tei-tan, Aya-tan_?" He interrogates us as we walk in casually.

"No," I answer him. "I just slept with Ayanami last night, just like I do with you."

"Oka-san! I missed you!" Kuroyuri ran into my arms. Sitting on my lap, he reads his manga as I finish up my paperwork one week in advance.

"So Tei-tan, change of plans. Instead of tonight, can we meet in an hour for the modeling?" Hyuuga pokes my cheek as I stay expressionless.

"Sure. But make sure to finish your project fast," I say. "Oh, yeah, where is Konatsu and Haruse?"

"They were told to go visit a church and a few other places by Miroku-sama. They will be gone for a few weeks." Ayanami assures me, not even trying to look up from his work.

**An Hour Later:**

Ayanami left to go to a meeting. Kuroyuri has already fallen asleep so I took him to my room to rest. Konatsu and Haruse are out of the picture. And Hyuuga and I are going to his room.

"Nee, Hyuuga, do you like me?" I ask as I lean on his shoulder.

He smiles. "I love you, _Hime_," he teases.

"Stop calling me Hime!" I yell as I softly punch his chest.

"Would you prefer to be called Hime, Tei-tan, _or Eve_?" He asks as we enter his room.

"I told you, don't ever call me Eve." I threaten.

"Sorry, Tei-tan~" He kisses my cheek.

Only two people know who I truly am. True, I am Wahrhiet Taishe Raggs, holder of the Eye of Mikhael, but I am also the riencarnation of the great angel Eve. Only Miroku and Hyuuga know about it. Miroku has known since he adopted me and accidentally found me talking to the Chief of Heaven in the God's language. Hyuuga found out when we were on a mission together. I fell unconcious when I protected a child from some gunmen. Hyuuga tried to save me but was to late. A shot grazed the back of my head and Mikhael came out accidentally. That was the first time he saw Mikhael. As usual, Mikhael interrogated him to see whether or not he was an ally. Mikhael accidentally told Hyuuga I was Eve.

Ever since then, he calls me Hime and sometimes Eve.

He throws me large shirt. "Wear this. For today's theme, I have to draw an innocently cute creature."

"Fine." I strip off my uniform and wear only the large shirt. It covers me to my mid thigh and is to long for my arm length.

"Now stay still. Strike a little pose and stay like that for a few minutes."

I sit with my legs tucked in, knees facing my chin. My arms are rapped around legs as I sit still.

"So cute~!" Hyuga complements me and I roll my eyes.

We stay silent for over 20 minutes. Suddenly he makes a mad dash toward my direction.

Hugging me, he starts fan girl squeeling. "Tei-tan~ You're so cute! My picture is now perfect because of you~"

I push him off me before he could do anymore damage. "Yeah yeah. Say, you want to go eat dinner now?" I ask him as he regains his posture after being shoved to the ground by me.

"Sure, BUT..." he starts thinking," only if you make the dinner. I want to eat spaghetti and strawberry cake again~"

I think about it for a second. "...Sure? But can I also invite Kuroyuri and Ayanami?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Go to my room and wait there for me." And with that, he happily skipped in my rooms direction.

I walk to Kuroyuri's room. I sneak up on him only to see him sleepnig. The moment I open the door, he wakes up. Though, I reacted faster and hid from his sight.

"Hyuuga, is that you?" he asks as he gets out of bed and rubs his eyes.

The moment he closed the door, I snuck up behind him. I pick him up bridal style.

"Oka-san! What are you doing here?"

"Me and Hyuuga are going to eat dinner at my place. Do you want to come?" I ask the already awoken boy. "And yes, there will be strawberry cake."

"Okay."

"But first, I will need you to change. It is not proper for you to go around the fort in your night gown..."

And so, I helped the pink haired boy change into a plain white shirt and black shorts. I also tied his hair into a pony tail, making him look so cute~

I carried him like a baby all the way to Ayanami's office. I knocked on the door. "Ayanami~ I've come to tell you that you _are_ eating with me, Hyuuga and Kuroyuri." I stressed the 'are' in the sentence. Silence. I put my ear to the door.

"Oka-san, maybe he's not here at the moment." Kuroyuri hugged my neck.

I slammed open the door to see Ayanami doing paperwork, sweat dropping at the sight of me brusting through his door.

"You. Ignored. Me." I state, a vein almost popping out of the side of my head. "You will eat with us. End of discussion."

"Yadda." He somewhat pouts. As if forgetting my anger, I run up to him and squeeze the living daylights out of him, letting Kuroyuri stand up on his own.

"Aww! You were so cute there. Do it again!"

He stares at me. "I will go only if you promise to not bother to remind me to eat for a week"

"...Fine..."

I grab his hand and make it to my room. I see Hyuuga fooling around in my kitchen again.

"Ayanami, Kuroyuri, can you wait here? I think I forgot something back in your room."

"Hai." the small boy replied.

"It won't take long," and with that said, I dissapear from the room.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Hey, why don't we all play a prank on Tei-tan." Hyuuga suggested.

Ayanami's brow rose. "What kind of prank?"

"Oh! Let's scare Oka-san and see what expression he shows us!" A small pink haired boy suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do that." Hyuuga exclaimed.

Ayanami smirked. He was indeed curious about his mysterious begleiter. He's always wondered what type of expressions he could make, besides smiling, smirking, grinning sadisticly, and his usual plain one.

"Here's the plan," Hyuuga started as all three sat on the couch. "I will hide somewhere in his room while Kuroyuri will lie on the ground. Ayanami will have a knife in his hand stained with blood. Kuroyuri will be covered with blood and will look like he is dead. Ayanami will "Pretend" to kill him ad Kuroyuri will scream in "pain". And if that does fail of it works, I predict Tei-tan will go to his room. I will hide somewhere awaiting him and scare him."

Ayanami and Kuroyuri stared at each other. "Where will you get the blood?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Don't worry, I know how to get fake blood." Ayanami butted in, as Hyuuga hadn't thought of that.

Hyuuga went into hiding somewhere in Teito's room while Ayanami made fake blood. The blood was made of: a lot of red food coloring, corn starch, cherry flavoring, a few drops of black food coloring, a few egg yolks, and half a cup of water.

"Wow Ayanami. That really does look like blood! I wonder what it tastes like..." the small boy in an eye patch blinked and shoved his finger into the mixture. He licked his finger soaked in the "blood" and licked it. "It doesn't have a taste..."

Ayanami shrugged. It wasn't meant to taste like blood. It was only meant for show. He followed Hyuuga's instructions and splattered the floor with some blood. Kuroyuri layed down on his stomach as Ayanami spilled blood on his uniform. He took a large butcher knife out of the cabinet and dipped part of it in blood. He splattered himself in blood and awaited the young brunette to come back. Though, it trully did look like a horror movie scene. If anyone knew better, they would've arrested Ayanami on the spot without hesitation.

Ayanami heard footsteps. He signaled Kuroyuri that his dear Oka-san was about to come in. Hyuuga had heard them too and just finished thinking of the perfect plan to scare the poor boy.

Teito opened the door cautiously as he heard no noise from inside. Then suddenly, he heard a scream. "Ahhh!" a high pitched voiced yelled.

Teito dashed to his living room. No one in there but a trail of blood. The trail lead to his kitchen he so loved. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw a certain lavander eyed man had stabbed a poor boy many times. Ayanami licked the "blood" off the knife in an attempt to scare off the brunette. Even Kuroyuri was trying to make his Oka-san scared by coughing up "blood" and crying a little while whimpering.

The brunette sighed. "Ayanami, go change this instant. Kuroyuri, stop pretending and wash yourself up. You both look messy. And you even messed my kitchen up... Get out of here while I go clean."

Ayanami and Kuroyuri both looked at eachother in astonishment. Even Hyuuga was suprised. 'How did he know?!' they al thought.

"Oka-san, how did you know?" Kuroyuri sought out an answer as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Easy. (1) Ayanami would never do this. No. Matter. What. (2) Kuroyuri would've put up more of a fight and he would've been screaming for either me or Haruse. (3) Hyuuga would've stopped you, no matter how stupid he is and looks." The brunette bluntly stated to everyones amazement.

"Are you sure you weren't scared even a little bit?" Ayanami asked as his brow rose. He was honestly wondering how this young boy could be unfased by it.

There was a moment of silence. "I've seen a lot worse when I was a battle sklave before I came to the academy." Teito had traces of sadness, betrayal, and pain in his eyes.

Everyone gulped. Ayanami mentally face palmed himself. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked that.' he thought to himself.

Teito walked towards his room. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

"Okay Oka-san!" The younger boy dragged himself off the ground and into Teito's arms. The brunette stared at his superior, Ayanami.

"Alright."

The brunette mentally cheered inside his head. He walked into his room, leaving Ayanami and Kuroyuri inside his kitchen to clean the mess.

"Don't leave this spot until everything is cleaned up. I repeat. Do. Not. Leave. Or else, _I will be forced to punish you_." Teito said the last part seductively in a low voice. It sent chills up Ayanami and Kuroyuri's backs.

As soon as he walked into his room, Teito noticed something was wrong. Something was different. It wasn't the way he cleaned his room nor was it anything visible.

All of a sudden, Hyuuga jumped off from the ceiling and onto Teito.

"Mphh!" Teito tried speaking but Hyuuga covered his mouth with his hand. The older man grabbed Teito's arms and twisted them onto his back.

'Ah. Hyuuga got him...' Ayanami and Kuroyuri thought with a smirk on their faces.

After being man handled to the ground, the poor boy could finally speak again. "Get off me you fiend!" he yelled.

"Shh. If you keep screaming, I'll be forced to punish you." Hyuuga teased the poor boy. Then the smaller brunette realized who it was.

"Hyuuga! Get off me this instant or I _will _kill you!" the boy threatened as his superior grappled him to the ground.

"Tei-tan, that was to easy! Try to play along some more. Or else, I will do something to you."

Teito hmphed. "Like what?" he challenged.

Hyuuga's brow rose. "Torture, tease, embarrass, maybe _rape_?"

"Rape!" Teito exclaimed. The moment those words came out of his mouth, Kuroyuri and Ayanami bursted through the room.

Kuroyuri kicked Hyuuga in the face and Ayanami picked up Teito bridal style.

"Sorry Kuroyuri! It was just a j-joke to scare him..." Hyuuga tried to explain but alas, Kuroyuri was jsut to angry.

"We said SCARE. Not RAPE." Both Ayanami and Kuroyuri scolded in sync.

"Oh, I see. You three were trying to scare me..." Teito stood up and released a killing intent. "I can forgive Kuroyuri, but not you two."

"Ah!Forgive me Tei-tan!" "Sorry..." Both men said, hoping for mercy from this brutal teen.

"Want mercy! Well, you don't deserve any. Your punishment is..." Teito thought to a moment," to do what ever I say for the next three days."

Ayanami and Hyuuga face palmed. "It was only that... I thought it would be a lot worse." They whispered to eachother silently.

"Anyway, let's go take s bath." the teen suggested.

* * *

**In The Bathroom:**

"Kuroyuri~ Wait for me!" Hyuuga yelled.

"Hey! No running!" Teito screamed at the two.

Ayanami sighed. How do they have the nerve to anger his begleiter even furthur than they already have?

Everyone walked into the bathroom, naked except for a towel around each of their hips.

"Let's go to the bath tub~" Hyuuga squeeled excitingly.

"Wow! You have a huge bathroom!" Kuroyuri awed loudly.

"It's not that big." Teito responded.

Though, it was huge. It was about the size of his kitchen and room combined. The bathtub was also huge, like a mini pool.

Everyone sat inside the tub. Ayanami across from Teito and Hyuuga in the middle, half swimming and half standing. And a certain pink haired boy was sitting on top of Teito's lap. It was so silent after everyone went in.

Teito, trying to break the ice, decided to try and talk. "So, anyone want to play a game?"

"Oh! Let's play Truth of Dare!" Hyuuga suggested.

Ayanami and Kuroyuri nodded.

" I call going first!" Kuroyuri screamed. "Okay Oka-san. Truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare."

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm sorry about this crappy chapter. I really wanted to finish it but I'm so tired right and I have 3 project due after break. I will try to update more or at least once a week. Please no flames~

And, for the next chapter, it's going to be about Truth or Dare. Anyone can send in some truths or dares. And for a future chapter, they are going to play the game "I've Never".

Please send your truths and dares so I can update quickly~

Luv,

KuroYuriHime~


	6. Kapitel V: Truth or Dare

**Kapitel V**

**Truth or Dare with the Black Hawks**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kuroyuri sat ontop op Teito's lap, admiring the view of his Oka-san's spectacular bathroom.

"Oka-san, truth or dare?" the small boy asked.

"Umm, dare?" Teito replied nerviously, for he knew, he would some day regret this.

Hyuuga gasped. "Oh! Tei-tan chose dare!"

Ayanami grunted and stared at both brunettes. He eyed his begleiter carefully.

"Okay, I dare you to..." Kuroyuri stopped. He looked at the ceiling for a few more moments and continued with his happy attitude. "I dare Oka-san to kiss me like a mother would do to their child."

Both Ayanami and Hyuuga smirked. 'Child's body, child's mind. Same as ever.' both thought, worried their youngest Black Hawk would make Teito do something absurd.

On the other hand, Teito was pretty calm. He did not utter a single word as he leaned over the smaller boy and gave him a two second peck on the forhead. Kuroyuri blushed a little, partially because of the steam.

"Okay, y-you turn Oka-san" the younger one mummbled, to embarrases to look up. He didn't expect for a man to kiss another man. Even though they can hug and cuddle, never once had he thought he would actually KISS him. And he actually liked it a bit...

"Okay," Teito said as he glared at the two in front of him. He still hasn't forgiven them for trying to scare and almost _rape_ him just yet. Just to tease, he brought his finger up and pointed at one, then the other. He continued this until Hyuuga had gotten paranoid and Ayanami grew stiffer than he already was. (Stiff as in uncomfortable, not the other stiff -_-)

Finally, Teito stopped, his finger pointing towards Hyuuga who was already trying to get out of the shower,only to be stopped by Teito's arm around his leg pulling into the bathtub.

"Hyuuga~ _Truth of dare?_" Teito teased his superior by making his voice a tad bit lower making it sound seductive. Hyuuga gulped at Teito's change or attitude. Just a few hours ago, he was quiet and calm. Then one little prank made him angry enough to take down an elephant in a blow or two. Chills ran down everyone's back as the young brunette half swam and half walked towards Hyuuga and Ayanami. Ayanami, sensing he was indanger, moved to the opposite side of the tub where Teito once sat.

"_Wise choice. Kuroyuri, go sit next to Ayanami._" Teito made his voice lower yet again making everyone stiff. As he was told, Kuroyuri swam over (He is to small and had to swim since his feet couldn't touch the bottom) to Ayanami and sat down. On the other hand, Ayanami tensed as he wondered what fate Hyuuga would have.

Before Hyuuga could run to his dear "Aya-tan's" side, Teito grabbed the poor man's shoulder and smashed him back to his 'rightful' spot.

"You sure have some nerve trying to run away after that prank you tried" Teito threatened. "Truth or dare?" He said innocently, cocking his head to the side just to tease.

The older man blushed slightly seeing Teito so up close almost fully NAKED. He knew that Teito was really short and had a petite figure, just like a girl's. But up close stripped of all clothes, he looked even cuter and sexier than usual.

Hyuuga looked at the boys waist and hip. 'Wow, he has the same curves as a girl, except without the breasts' he thought quietly to himself.

Teito, seein Hyuuga staring at him to long, decided to tease him once again. "_Like what you see?_" This time, his voice was normal, but had a sexy ring to it.

Hyuuga smiled and put his hand on Teito's shoulder. "You have the same curves as a girl" he stated bluntly.

Ayanami smirked. 'Of course that idiot would say that, despite the situation he was in.' But his smirk completely dissapeared when he saw what happened to his dear "friend".

"Pervert! Hyuuga BAKA!" Teito screamed as he smashed Hyuuga into the side of the tub with his fist. He used his towel held it in his other hand, holding it over the front of his body. The small boy blushed slightly and pouted.

"Agh..." Hyuuga complained as he sat up and cracked his shoulder and back. "Meanie Tei-tan~ That really hurt~"

Before he could continue again, he took a look at his dear "Tei-tan" and saw the poor boy blushing, pouting, and embarrassed all at once. In his, no, everyone's eyes, he looked extremely cute. Cute, as in a very cute girl embarrassed after a pervert tried to look up her skirt. Or when a cute girl is in the shower and the guy she likes walks in and sees her naked. Anyway, he looked really cute.

Hyuuga and Ayanami held their noses and mentally face palmed themselves.

'Do n-not try to molest the boy now. Ayanami! Do not molest the boy. Keep your hands to yourself. Remember~ He is still underage!' A battle went on inside of Ayanami's head as he tried to supress the nosebleed. But sadly, it just kept gushing out.

Hyuuga, on the other hand, had his brain completely fried. 'Hyuuga, just jump him already! He is already naked. All you need to do it just rape him right now! Then, your life will be complete!' a demon snickerd. But then a small angel in sunglasses appeared. 'Don't Hyuuga, he is under age. If you do, you will be put in jail. It. Is. Illegal. If you really want him, just wait a couple years. And stop the nosebleed now!' In his head, an apocolapse had happened and all that was left was a stupid brunette staring at this graceful and beautiful angel in front of him.

Hyuuga didn't even bother covering his nose, for hhe was already losing an enormous amount, though not enough to kill him.

And as for Kuroyuri, he was far to pure and innocent, no matter what sadistic personality he has. In his eyes, all he saw was his Oka-san embarrassed and angry, Hyuuga being K. by Oka-san, and Ayanami -including Hyuuga- nosebleeding.

He tilted his head to the side while tugging on Teito's towel. "Oka-san, they are bleeding," he stated as he pointed to both superiors.

Teito quickly got over his anger and came to help. He brought a towel over to Ayanami.

"Here you go." He handed the towel to Ayanami. Ayanami stared at Teito and his brow raised.

'Why do you look so much like Eve?' he thought to himself, remembering that Teito is and always will be a GUY.

"Are you okay Hyuuga?" Teito asked, making his way to the almost dead luitenant.

"I-I'm okay Tei-tan... It's just..." Hyuuga stuttered, afraid of Teito's wrath.

"Hm?" Teito tilted his head and put a hand over Hyuuga's forhead. At this, both men blushed. Teito, blushing because of the steam. Hyuuga was blushing because Teito was so close to him.

"Are you sick? You're bleeding and blushing a lot." Teito asked, worried that he might have hit the pervert to hard.

"N-no, it's just..."

Teito's brow rose. "Just what?"

"..." Silence filled the room. "You look like a really cute girl and for a second, I felt like molesting you?"

Hyuuga ran over to Ayanami's side and braced himself for Teito's attack, only to find he was completely un harmed. He looked through the steam to find Teito standing there, frozen. Slowly, the boy turned around. He closed his eyes and had a sadistic grin on his face. Everyone knew that Teito had just snapped.

"Say, you still haven't picked whether it's truth or a dare?" Teito said, still frinning. (Kinda like Fuji from Prince of Tennis)

Hyuuga gulped. He turned to his side, feeling someone's hand on his shoulder.

Ayanami spoke after cleaning his nosebleed. "Goodluck."

And with that one word, everything fell siloent. After a few moments of silence, Hyuuga finally decided.

"U-um, tr-" before he could finish, Teito gave Hyuuga a hard glare. And if looks could kill, Hyuuga had just died 10 times.

"Dare?" Hyuuga suggested.

Teito gave a sadistic smile. 'Damn. I'm in for it now...' Hyuuga thought to himself as Teito slowly inched closer to him.

Ever second felt like eternity. It drove him crazy. When Teito finally reached him, what seemed like an eternity was only a mere five seconds.

"Your dare is..." Teito didn't finish the sentence. The boy thought slowly, giving confused and accepting looks to himself as he looked towards the ceiling. He finally smirked.

"Your dare will be... to give me, Ayanami, and Kuroyuri a kiss. It doesn't matter where. Just has to be a kiss." Teito spoke, getting a confused reaction from everyone. But it slowly turned into doubt. Was Hyuuga really going to do that?

Hyuuga smirked. "Okay~"

He walked up to Kuroyuri and kissed his cheek, earning a punch on the shoulder. The youngest in the room was pretty pissed that he got kissed by someone other than Oka-san. Not even Haruse had kissed him.

Hyuuga, after being beaten, walked up to Ayanami. Both Kuroyuri and Teito watched the two men. Hyuuga, even though Ayanami slapped him on the face twice, finally kissed Ayanami on the forhead, earning another slap and extra paperwork.

Finally, Hyuuga made his way towards Teito, who had a smug grin on his face. Teasing Hyuuga was one of the joys in his tife.

Hyuuga cupped Teito's face wiith his hands as he closed in. Teito just stared at Hyuuga, his heart beat steadily increasing.

But over on Ayanami and Kuroyuri's side, things were hectic.

Ayanami felt a pain in his chest. He felt some what protective of the smaller brunette right now. At this moment, he wanted to shove Hyuuga as far away from Teito as possible and hug him. But sadly, his heart still resides with Eve.

And with Kuroyuri, his blood was boiling. No matter how pure his heart was, he still wanted to gut Hyuuga open and feed him to the sharks. Jealousy filled his mind and was on the verge of exploding.

Hyuuga leaned in and almost kissed Teito but was momentarily stopped, trying to study Teito's facial features. Soft lucious brown hair with emerald green eyes. Including his slightly tanned skin with non imperfections and girlish face, he really did look cute.

His day dreaming ended when Teito suddenly spoke. "Hyuuga, just hurry up. You're slowing this game down. Or, _are you not a good kisser_?" Teito mocked slightly, seeing Hyuuga frozen in his position.

Now Hyuuga finally snapped. First, he was called a pervert. Next, he was hit many times. Now, he was called a horrible kisser. That was the last straw. He smiled devilishly, a vein sticking out of his head.

"_I. Am. Not. A. HORRIBLE. Kisser._" He whispered seductively into the younger brunette's ear, caressing his fragile face. Teito blushed slightly. "This is a real kiss."

Without warning, Hyuuga kissed the poor unsuspecting Teito as he gasped. Fighting for dominance, the older brunnette forced his tung into Teito's mouth, earning yet another gasp. Teito, finally feeling defeat, let Hyuuga's tung explore the inner caverns of his mouth. Teito, not wanting Hyuuga to get the upper hand, kissed back. This time, his tung dug deep into Hyuuga's mouth, making him suprised. Hyuuga broke the kiss off, but quickly continued. Moan after moan, the two continued for a few moments. After what felt like hours, both men seperated, only connected by a string of saliva. Hyuuga wore a smirk while Teito blushed 1000 shades of red, earning a laugh from Hyuuga.

Ayanami put his hand over Kuroyuri's eyes as the kiss began and stopped. Ayanami blushed, but as soon as the kiss ended, he reverted back to his pokerface expression. Deep down, he really did feel jealous, not that he showed it. He wanted to be the one to kiss Teito like that. He licked his lips. 'I wonder how he tastes...' he tought to himself.

Kuroyuri was confused. He didn't get to see Hyuuga kiss his Oka-san and only heard a few moans here and there. "Ayanami, why do I hear moans?"

Ayanami looked at the confused boy and shook his head. "You don't need to know."

Kuroyuri just sat there confused and curious at what caused the moaning.

Teito sat down and tried slowing his heart beats down. "O-oi! I never said you could kiss me on the mouth, let alone use tung!" Teito yelled in a hushed voice so Kuroyuri and Ayanami couldn't hear.

"But, you never said I couldn't, right?" Hyuuga smirked as Teito stuttered. "Anyway, Kuroyuri, truth or dare?"

Kuroyuri thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Why do you call Tei-tan 'Oka-san'?" Hyuuga asked. Now even the flustered Teito and jealous Ayanami were curious. They never really asked why he called Teito that.

"Well, Oka-san is just so good at imitating a girl. He's good at cooking, cleaning, scolding, and everything a mom should be good at. And besides, think about it. _Oka-san is cuter, hotter, and sexier that most woman out there_." Kuroyuri replied jumping up and down pretending to flap invisible wings.

Everyone looked at Kuroyuri, then averted their stares and gazed at Teito who was almost about to blush again. He really did look prettier than most women you could find.

The small boy blushed as everyone stared at him. 'Wow, he looks even cuter when he blushes' Ayanami and Hyuuga thought.

Teito fumbled with his towel. He looked away towards the ground and blushed even harder. "Y-you..." he caught everyone's attention. "Y-you don't have to s-stare, you know..."

Hyuuga nosebleeded a little again and Ayanami turned stiff (Okay, this one might be an erection). Kuroyuri ran up to Teito and sat on his lap again.

"Ayanami, truth or dare?" Kuroyuri asked the expressionless man in front of him.

"Dare" Ayanami stated.

"Oh~ So daring Aya-tan~" Hyuuga rmarked, earning another punch from Ayanami.

"I dare Ayanami to kiss Oka-san for more than five seconds on the lips! And you have to use tung knowing the consequences and meaning of kissing. He thought it only meant to connect lips with another's lips. Nothing special. Plus, he heard some of the fort's workers talking about kisses and how good it felt./

Ayanami and Teito stared at each other. Teito gulped as he reached towards Ayanami's face with his hands. Keep in mind they everyone was naked and Teito had already kissed someone. Ayanami stared at Kuroyuri, his eyes asking if he HAD to kiss. Of coarse, Kuroyuri nodded in excitement. Ayanami leaned over, for he was far to tall for the younger brunette. Teito inched up and connected lips with the his superior's. Teito fought for control, trying to break into Ayanami's mouth only to be controlled by Ayanami who later fought back. Ayanami pushed his tung into Teito's mouth and passionately sucked on his tung. Doing the same, Teito closed his eyes, dreading the moment the kiss ended. He actually quite liked it. Hyuuga tasted sweet and sour, but Ayanami tasted quite sweet and bitter. His lips were cold, chilling Teito down to the bone.

The kiss ended after a few moans and hot breaths. After they were seperated, both were breathing heavily. This kiss lasted a lot longer than Hyuuga and Teito's kiss, making Teito lose most of his stamina. Ayanami felt a sort of fulfillment and accomplishment. Hyuuga just sat there, smiling and playing with Kuroyuri's hair. And Kuroyuri ran to Teito asking about that. Teito sighed and told Kuroyuri he would tell him about the birds and the bees later...

"I think we should get out now." Ayanami stated.

"Yea, let's go now." Teito added.

"Let's go eat dinner now~" Kuroyuri and Hyuuga screamed as they ran out the door, towels rapped around their hips.

Both Ayanami and Teito sighed.

Everyone got dressed. Hyuuga wore a plain white long sleeved shirt with black jeans. Ayanami wore the same except he had his trusty hat, a belt, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. Noth of their hairs were still wet and messy. Kuroyuri, on the other hand, wore a night down with a few laces. His hair was tied in it's usual braid. Teito only wore a white shirt. This was not suprising, since he slept in the same room as all the Black Hawks many times. The shirt was very big on him and covered him to his mid thigh. It was loose and baggy and showed a little shoulder.

As spaghetti was served, everyone talked about their daily lives. From Hyuuga trying to steal candy to Teito trying to escape men who tried to dress him up as a maid, nurse, etc.

There were a few laughs and for the first time since Teito joined the Black Hawks, Ayanami smiled.

"Tei-tan, can we stay over?" Hyuuga asked as they were all eating their strawberry cake, as promised earlier.

"Hmm, okay?" Teito yawned. He stretched his arms and back as if he were a cat. 'A cat...' Everyone thought.

After Hyuuga helped wash the dishes, Kuroyuri cleaned the rest pof the blood, and Ayanami set up the extra beds, everyone went into Teito's room.

* * *

AN: I'm going to make the next chapter about what everyone talks about ub Teito's room. It's going to be kind of sexual and embarrassing so I will try my best to make it funny and entertaining. If you have any questions that want to be asked in his room, then by all means, just send me them. I will try to add as much of them in as I can if you send them. And the questions must contain SOME or A LOT of sexual content.

-MyVoiceLessShadow


	7. Notice

Sorry but due to reports, projects, parties and A VIRUS on my computer, I won't be updating for a while (a week or so). Sorry if everyone thougt this was a new chapter. I will try to get a new chapter up. I am currently typing this on my friend's laptop so if I keep using it, it would probably take a long time. Again, sorry for the trouble.

-MyVoicelessShadow


	8. Kapitel VI: Secrets, Or Sort Of

**Kapitel VI**

**Secrets**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Teito's bedroom was very large and could even fit about 5 king sized beds, if not more. By default, he already had one in the middle of the room, surrounded by other things.

Teito lay in the middle. On his right was Kuroyuri, on his left was Ayanami and on Kuroyuri's right was supposed to be Hyuuga, who was snooping around Teito's room.

"Nee, want to play a game?" Hyuuga asked as he turned around.

"...What are the rules?" Ayanami questioned hesitantly.

"The game is I've Never and well, you know the rest. And yes, there will be some alcohol." Hyuuga stated, his smirk getting wider every second.

Ayanami was curious about this game. He nodded, hoping to find out secrets to use later for blackmailing. Kuroyuri agreed because of his childish mind. Teito, on the other hand, sat up, wide eyed.

"Me and Kuroyuri are underaged. Sorry." Teito said bluntly while ruffling Kuroyuri's long hair.

"How old are you guys again?" Ayanami asked.

"I'm 15. Kuroyuri is..." Teito stopped, for he knew nothing about the younger boy's age.

"I'm almost 16," he said to everyone's suprise.

"I-I thought you were younger than me..." Teito stated nerviously, seeing that this little boy was his supposed 'Senpai'.

The smaller boy nodded.

"Who cares if your underaged. It's just one night~ And besides, it's just a game. I'm sure that you won't get that drunk." Hyuuga explained. Teito nodded his head catiously, heading Hyuuga's words, making sure he didn't regret this.

A few moments later, Ayanami brought dozens of beer cans and wine bottles. Each person got 2 wine bottles and 3 beers.

"Nee, don't you think this is a lot?" Kuroyuri asked, sweatdropping for even he knew this was too much for one person to handle.

Hyuuga shrugged. "It's going to be a long night..."

"Let's start." Ayanami stated, holding up a can of beer. "I've never been late to a meeting before."

Hyuuga and Kuroyuri opened their cans and took a sip.

"I've never been molested by anyone." Kuroyuri stated while brushing his hair off his face.

Teito and Hyuuga took a sip. Ayanami and Kuroyuri stared at the two brunettes akwardly in silence.

"Teito?... By who?" Hyuuga asked, breaking the silence.

Silence...

"I could ask the same question..." Teito remarked conceitedly, to Hyuuga's suprise.

"Touche... I was molested by Aya-tan and Konatsu many times but not in a sexual way," Hyuuga said facing Ayanami. Ayanami smirked while bringing his hand to the whip hanging loosely at his waist. Hyuuga sweatdropped and laughed nerviously. "What about you?"

"Erm... Hyuuga and Father?" the younger brunette admitted, blushing a bit in defeat.

"What!" Everyone screamed, making Teito jump.

"Hyuuga, I can understand from what happened today, but Fia Kruez?" Ayanami noted while glaring at Hyuuga, yet again.

"Vertrag?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Fia Kruez/Vertrag/Father did not molest me in _that_ way. He did carry me, take baths with me, sleep with me, and dress me in most occasions though. _I'm still virgin_" Teito smirked at the last sentence.

"Oka-san, how do you know about the Ghosts?" Kuroyuri questioned, making Teito smile. Ayanami's brow raised. 'How does he know?' he thought.

"I was born with memories of the ghosts. Don't ask how or else _I will kill you_. If I meet someone that's a ghost or warsfeil, I will immediatly know." Teito continued. "And I also know that every Black Hawk is a warsfeil and Ayanami is Verloren.

Everyone went wide eyed.

"So you know we are warsfeil and Ayanami is Verloren?" Kuroyuri asked, worried Teito wouldn't love him anymore now that he knows.

"Don't worry, I don't hate any of you. If you're a warsfeil and Ayanami is Verloren, let it be. Anyways, I forgave everyone for the killing of my dad and the war, so why hate you now?" Teito responded earning a happy nod from a certain pink haired boy.

"Aww Tei-tan is so bute and forgiving~" Hyuuga jumped from his spot and gave Teito a huge bear hug, earning a loud squeek from the poor brunette.

"Let go of me!" Teito said while trying to push Hyuuga away from him.

After a long moment of struggling, Hyuuga finally let go of Teito, earning a flick to the forehread and a small lecture.

Hyuuga cleared his throat. "I've never... lost a battle before."

No one took a sip.

"Wow, no one here has lost? Ever?" Hyuuga cried out.

"We are to strong~" Kuroyuri stated. Teito chucked.

"I've never been scared before."Ayanami said. Everyone sweatdropped.

Everyone but Ayanami took a sip.

"I've never tasted anything as good as Oka-san's cooking!" Kuroyuri blurted out, making everyone nod in agreement.

No one took a sip for this one. Teito sighed and rested his head on his hands, laying on his stomach.

"I've never wanted to go sleep as much as I do right now..." Teito squirmed around into a comfortable position. He rested his head on Kuroyuri's lap. Kuroyuri took a sip.

"Everyone has one can of beer left..." Hyuuga hasily stated while rocking back and forth.

"I've never dressed up in an embarrassing costume before." Teito froze and shivered. Hyuuga smirked, kniwing he hit the bullseye.

Teito and Kuroyuri took a sip.

"Kuroyuri and Teito, mind explaining yourself?" Hyuuga and Ayanami asked in unison.

Kuroyuri took a deep breath. "When I still had my family, they made me dress up as a girl all the time. Even when I went to sleep. That's why I have a habit of sleeping in a night gown and keeping my hair long."

Ayanami and Hyuuga froze. "So that's why..." Ayanami didn't dare finish that sentence.

Hyuuga cleared his throat abruptly. "What about you, Tei-tan?"

"Well... When I was raised by Miroku, he and his maids/servants dressed me up as a girl most of the time. They would put wigs, dresses, makeup, etc. on me all the time. They'd take pictures of me in secret too. And even before that, Otou-san always thought I was too cute for boy's clothes and dressed me in female clothing. Even Uncle/Father did so too. Otou-san made me dress up all day long. All the guests thought I was his daughter and it was just pure hell, the way they questioned me all the time. Uncle, on the other hand, ony dressed me in cute clothing, or what he say was 'fit' for me. He would dress me in chinese dresses, loose clothing, swimsuits, shirt-only, neko costume, yokai clothing, maid uniform, and even a high school girl uniform!" Teito visibly tensed at the memories of, what his Uncle and Father would say, 'Dress up time'. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wow... You've gone through a lot Oka-san. The war, being the holder of the eye of Mikhael, being a sklave, tormenters/bulliers in the academy, and even the paper work that Ayanami gives you! Your so... cool..." The shortest of the group stared at Teito as if he were a superhero.

"Next~" Hyuuga yelled while gesturing Ayanami.

* * *

(AN: Sorry, I recently got into an accident and I sprained my right hand. I'm a righty so I can't type well right now and I'm relatively lazy right now. I'm pretty sure no one wants this game to go on forever and surely enough, I'm just going to cut to the funny parts and the MAYBE serious talking. Sorry~)

After a long three hours of playing I've Never, everyone had finished all of their three beers and only one wine bottle. By now, everyone was drunk. Pure drunk...

"O-k-a~s-a-n~~~ Kuroyuri squirmed around underneath the blanket that he and Teito shared. Everyone was still in the circle, though, drunk out of their minds.

"Y-yes?" Teito stuttered, his mind feeling hazy and ready to black out any moment. The smaller boy just giggled. "Nothing!"

Both boys started giggling, earning stares from the two older men who weren't as drunk.

Ayanami and Hyuuga were a bit drunk. Not completely, but enough so that they couldn't think straight.

"Saa, I'm~~~ tired~!" Hyuuga exclaimed.

"Shut up" Ayanami smacked Hyuuga on the head. The older brunette fell on the floor, only to climb back up again.

Teito crawled towards Ayanami and sat in his lap. He looked up and faced the silver haired man.

"A-y-a-n-a-m-i~ Top bein a meanie to eveyone, ou eed to looen up~" (Stop being a meanie to everyone, you need to loosen up~) Teito stated, rocking back and forth while giving the Cheif of Staff his special puppy eyes.

Ayanami looked at the boy in his lap. 'Man, he looks really cute and huggable right now...' he thought. 'Maybe I should just jump the poor boy... But Hyuuga would be a witness and that would be a problem. And Kuroyuri is here. I should knock them out and... Or Haruse could "kidnap" Kuroyuri and me and Hyuuga could have fun with Teito...WAIT! Am I a pedophile? He's only 15 and I'm in my mid 20's. I don't think Mikhael or Miroku would allow that...'

"Damn..." He muttered to himself. At that moment, Ayanami looked at the boy who was supposed to be in his lap. He had crawled off while he was thinking to himself. This time, he was in Hyuuga's lap.

Teito was resting his head on the older said man's lap, having his eyes closed. Hyuuga wore his usual grin and ruffled Teito's hair with his hand. Both looked completely peaceful, but for Hyuuga, an inner war was awakened.

'DAMMIT. I need to jump him N-O-W. But that would mean I'm a pedo...DAMMIT. I need some candy. But Tei-tan looks to cute right now~ I need to capture the moment where Tei-tan is drunk and peaceful and not hating me~ But then again, if I assault him right now, he probably won't have any memory of it! But if he does...' he trailed off.

Teito, by then, had already fallen asleep. Hyuuga and Ayanami carefully tucked the brunette in, along with Kuroyuri. After cleaning the place of the cans and bottles, they both climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Sorry if that was too short or not interesting enough. Can't expect much of a _ year old, right? (Not telling~)

Well, I will update soon with a longer chapter.

**And here's the good news for some of you:**

In the next chapter, I will try to make it long, but not to long where it bores you all. It will have Teito being molested by two people, not Ayanami or Hyuuga though. But there is someone who wil save him. (Or will there? Maybe I shall let them just rape him XD) You can choose who will save him in your reviews~ Either Ayanami, Hyuuga, Mikage, etc. or even an OC. Your descision~


	9. Sad Notice :

NOOO! I'm so sorry! I know I promised a new chapter soon, but as you know, my computer has a virus and my mom BROKE my FLASH DRIVE so I lost all my files and stories D: -cries in a corner under blankets-

Please don't bury me alive, whip me, torture me, or...worse of all... make me pop bubble wrap! (Lol, I was reading an Omake on 07 ghost and how Hyuuga had a dream that Ayanami got so mad that he made Hyuuga pop bubble wrap for hours in a corner... BACK TO THE NOTICE~)

Anyway, the good news is that I have half of the rape chapter back and I'm currently typing it as we speak.

Sorry for the inconvenience. :(


	10. Sorry for the inconvenience

Sorry I haven't updated a while... *A*... BUT, I have a reason for that.

First off, I was on my way to school a few days after my last update. As I walked across the street, some guy who was riding a bike shoved me a little. I fell onto the street and scraped my knees and elbows. IT REALLY HURT... I got up and realized I was late to school so I made a quick dash to the gates. My eyes were tearing and my knees were bleeding and it really hurt, though, I still ran. When I got to the parking lot, I forgot to look when I crossed...

Now, this is where the bad stuff happens... 3

I was running when I heard the gates closing. I ran even faster, but as soon as I got half way there, a motorcycle HIT ME.

Boy, oh boy, was it really painful. It ran right into my side and over a part of my foot. I was kinda crying, but not because of the pain. I was crying because I was... Late. To. School.

I heard some screaming from some students who have first period P.E. who saw me on the ground. I turned to the person drving the motorcycle and saw that it was someone who was not a teahcer, staff, or substitute. He drove away hastily... LEAVING ME on the GROUND on the brink of DEATH. Lol, maybe not death, but somewhere close.

I passed out after some teachers came and after I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed. I had a broken foot, a broken arm, and a HORRIBLE pain in my side and back. I've seen better days, but man... did it really hurt. AND THE NERVE OF THAT GUY. He didn't even take responsibility and just ran off.

BACK TO BUSINESS: ( ^ v ^ )====== ( * A * )====== ( - ^ - )

I'm so sorry, but the guy also ran over my flash drive, which had all my stories in there. I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital for a while because they had to examine my back and side. I found out that I was alroght, beside the arm and foot being broken matter.

I will try to update soon, but it will take a while. I'm currently typing this with my left hand, somthing that is REALLY HARD for me, being the right handed girl I am. I'm so sad... my right hand was the broken one. I can't even do homework correctly :|

Anyways... I'm recreating the chapter from scratch little by little. -Hides behind chair- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME~~~! I know my last update was a notice and this was too... BUT PLEASE HAVE MERCY. I'm trying my best at the moment, so please be patient.

**BREAKING NEWS!:**

1) I found out... I have no ability to right lemons...

2) Recreating a chapter is hard.

3) My arm hurts.

4) D. Gray-man is a really great Manga/anime. It was what I watched/read during my stay at the hostpital so I wasn't bored to death.

AND:

5)Please don't hate me for what I've done...

Please wait for me~

-Edelweiss Cattleya Knightray


End file.
